1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ink cartridges. In particular, the present invention is directed towards ink cartridges which may be used in combination with printers.
2. Description of Related Art
A known printer performs printing by ejecting ink from a nozzle toward a recording sheet. Such a known printer is configured to be used in combination with a removable ink cartridge. The ink cartridge used with this known printer comprises an ink supply hole for supplying ink within an ink chamber to a printer head, which is formed on a lower side of a side wall when the ink cartridge is installed in the printer.
Nevertheless, if the ink jet head attempts to eject ink when there is substantially no ink within the ink chamber, printing is not performed, and air may be drawn into the ink jet head. When air is drawn into the ink jet head, the ink jet head may be damaged, such that the ink jet head may become unusable. Consequently, it is desirable to monitor how much ink is within the ink chamber, and when there is substantially no ink within the ink chamber, to prohibit the attempted ejecting of ink from the ink jet head.
Another known ink cartridge is configured to monitor the ink within the ink chamber. This known ink cartridge comprises a rotating member which is supported by a support member provided on a bottom wall of the ink chamber, such that the rotating member is configured to rotate when the ink cartridge is attached to the printer. A blocking portion is provided on one end of the rotating member, and a float portion is provided on the other end of the rotating member. Consequently, as the surface level of the ink drops due to a decrease in ink within the ink chamber, the position of the float portion along a vertical direction also drops, and the position of the blocking portion along a vertical direction rises, thereby allowing detection of ink depletion.